


Street Signs

by orphan_account



Series: septiplier dump ღ [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pure, Unrequited Love, actually so wholesome?, oneshot af, probably gonna be part of a prompt series, rated teen bc (excessive) cursing, wow i cant tag wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: A is being hit on on a walk down the street; B pretends to be their s/o.PAX is a fun time, that's for sure.





	Street Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Damb, my first work. Ive written before but this is the first ive posted :// Just a smol one-shot. I have a lot of ideas so ill probably dump them into a series tbh. Enjoy!!

“Wade! Stop!” Mark laughed loudly, shuffling away.

 

The “squad” was all together; Bob, Wade, Mark, and Jack. The three were attending PAX, but at the moment, they had absolutely nothing to do. So, the four boys were wondering around the streets of Seattle, the September sun sinking in the sky. It was a nice, cool night, perfect for just walking around.

 

The streets were only slightly crowded. Mark had never even realized how diverse this city was, really. He was coming to appreciate it.

 

It was nearly sunset, but the gang didn’t care. PAX was something they went to to enjoy themselves; even if it wasn’t at the convention itself.

 

They continued carrying conversation together.

 

“The sunset is so pretty.” Jack gasped, pulling on Mark’s arm and pointing to the side. “Look! Isn’t it beautiful?”  
  
Mark smiled. “Yeah. Just like you.” He winked playfully, and chuckled. Jack looked flustered while the other two just snorted.

 

Despite the bustling of cars, it was very serene. Mark loved it.

 

Jack and Mark continued to point out some lovely things they noticed, being rather touchy and flirty, and so on.

 

Mark wished he could think of something _other_ than how ravishingly adorable Jack looked at the moment, illuminated in the gentle light of the sunset, eyes bright and curious at the new sights and beautiful things.

 

_That_ was what Mark loved about Jack. He always noticed the little things; he knew how to have fun, and he knew how to make someone happy.

 

He’d never say it out loud, but he fantasized a lot about them being an “item” or whatever. A lot of his “flirting,” even on videos, wasn’t a joke; some of his friends had even noticed. But he, of course, didn’t come out.

 

He just denied it.

 

A gay in denial.

 

Damn. He’d never labeled himself as that before.

 

I mean, he’d never liked another guy. He was Jacksexual.

 

_Damn._ He made a mental note to never pair the words “Jack” and “sexual” again.

 

Apparently Jack had noticed that he was lost in his thoughts, and so had the rest of the group. Turns out he was wandering literally into the traffic.

 

“ _Mark!_ ” Jack yelled, grabbing him by the elbow and yanking him. Jack was _not_ ready for the extra weight, and ended up tripping backward and falling onto his back, with Mark on top of him.

 

“Shit! Fuck, goddamn, ass, balls, cock-” Mark was rattling off his vocabulary as he rolled off of the Irishman. “I’m so fuckin’ sorry, Jack. Let me help you up-”

 

Jack was so flustered. It was really cute. “Uh. It’s fine, Mark... (emphasis on the R; his accent got thicker when he was embarrassed) I’m just glad you’re okay… I thought you were gonna die or something.”

 

“I’m okay.” Mark looked upset. “I just got lost in my thoughts. C’mere.” He walked over to him, grabbing him by the hand and easily pulling him up.

 

Bob and Wade shared a meaningful look.

 

“Say, how about we take a moment and just sit?” Bob offered.   
  
Jack nodded, and they found a nice bench, where they then pushed past the previous awkwardness and settled with just talking casually.

 

After a while of conversation, a girl about their age strolled up, halting beside them.

 

She eyed Jack up and down, batting her eyelashes. “And what’s your name?” She winked and licked her lip.

 

Mark felt very territorial. His eyes glimmered with disgust.

 

To say Jack looked uncomfortable was a _huge_ understatement. His hand twitched and he glanced around. “Uh. Jack.”

 

There was sway in the woman’s hips as she walked, checking him out again in a seductive manner. “How about we swing by my place? I’m sure your friends won’t mind…”

 

The discomfort on the Irishman’s face grew, however possible, and he pushed himself backward against the bench. “Uh. Um…” He glanced at his friends, as if begging them to help him.

 

Mark literally growled under his breath. He grasped Jack’s hand, holding it gently. He made sure their intertwined fingers were visible to the lady. “Actually, _ma’am,” -_ he spat the words- “we were just about to head home.”

 

For emphasis, he pecked Jack on the head lovingly.

 

Jack turned his gaze to him, blue eyes filled with relief. ‘Thank you.’ He mouthed, forming a heart with his hands. He was too scared and confused to speak.

 

The lady made a face of disgust. She let out a “hmph!” and marched off.

 

“Bye bye, dear!” Mark cooed.

 

Once she was gone, Jack let out his breath. He rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. “Thank you so, so, _so_ much…” he breathed.

 

Mark let go of his hand and snaked his arm around Jack’s waist. He smiled, leaning against Jack.

 

“Anything for you, dear.”


End file.
